Improving Voltage Standing-Wave Ratio (VSWR) is typically an iterative trial-and-error exercise when utilizing either frequency or time-domain information. For example, while circuit modifications which decrease Time Domain Reflectometry (TDR) “bumps” (discontinuities) are generally advantageous, decreasing a specific TDR bump does not necessarily improve VSWR within a frequency band of interest, but can actually degrade it.